


一个冷板凳的自我修养

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: ooc 沙雕文，超级沙雕。ooc到无药可救，r76r无差，轻微双飞组
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	一个冷板凳的自我修养

我是士兵76，守望先锋的前指挥官，现在也在拯救世界的道路上奋斗着。  
这么说听着倒是不错，冠冕堂皇的理由怎么都好听，然而我已经不再年轻了，简而言之就是一只咸鱼，翻身都翻不了的那种。  
我的毕生目标就是站在辅助身边嘬着他们的奶对着对面大锤的盾突突突，要是有个墙给我舒服的靠着就更好了，输出的站位已经不适合我了，毕竟前排太过危险，而我已经不再年轻。  
  
我当然也不是一直这么颓废，我也有年轻的时候。想当年我手撕双飞，拳打大锤，温斯顿见了我都不敢冒头。  
算了，不说了，温斯顿来跳我我先跑了。  
  
每一场比赛我都觉得自己是不被需要的角色，队友们在频道里的喊声此起彼伏  
“源氏，切一下狙”  
“铁拳，切一下后排”  
“天使，奶一下前排”  
沉迷破盾的我看了一眼残血的麦克雷又看了一眼忙碌的安吉拉淡定的在脚下插了个奶棒。  
麦克雷给我发了个感谢的语音。  
我剩余的的作用也就是这样了，我本想跟麦克雷打个招呼。  
“麦克雷切一下双飞！”  
哦，他也去忙了。  
  
兜里揣着击杀铜牌，比赛迎来了结束，我坐在车上看着MVP的上榜安娜，开镜准确率百分之85的黑百合，那个地方早就不是我能触及的世界了。  
不，我也上榜了  
推车时间3分四十秒。  
  
我早就不习惯改变，可能是人老了，也可能是对杰夫的失望，但是信念还支撑着我继续奋斗下去，我的推车时间是没有人可以抢走的！  
为此我和卢西奥打了一架。  
后来我没再见到过他。  
  
和辅助们呆在一起突突大锤的盾很舒服，但也有突发情况。那天我正舒服的喝着奶破盾，兜里揣着打了一晚上一次都没放过的祖传大招，这时候队伍里的安娜忽然往我身上扎了个激素，吓得我不知所措的开了战术目镜，只见对面大锤直面闪着光的我一记裂地猛击，我闪着光躺在地上安祥地闭上了眼睛。  
“安娜，你也看到了，这是身不由己”  
这个结局总比激素大招全打盾上要好得多。  
我回到了重生点。  
  
除了我之外经常做冷板凳的还有我的死对头死神。  
以前他经常一边  
“我从阴影中降临”  
一边传送到敌人身后然后被一枪爆头。  
现在他似乎学会了小声说话，不过境遇依旧没有什么改善。  
“哈哈哈你又坐冷板凳了”死神嘲笑被换下场的我。  
“你不是也没上场吗”我白了他一眼。  
“哈哈哈哈下个赛季就是我的天下了！”他发着中二的笑声乐的全身发抖，不知道的还以为他癫痫了。  
“怎么了？他们取消了你的转移声音？”我嘲讽他。  
“他们将我的弹道扩散削减了百分之五十哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”死神得意的对我耸肩。  
一瞬间，愤怒和悲伤占据了我的大脑，我竟然没法接受这个大龄中二病出场机会比我还要多，于是我对着他扑了过去。  
我们两个滚在一起，我打他面具他揪我头发，动静大的隔壁的秩序之光都过来瞅了一眼，然后她面无表情的在门口设置了一道屏障退了出去。  
我不想解释。  
我只想揍死这个碰我头发的混蛋。  
后来死神换了个新面具，我的发际线又后退了。  
  
我的出场还是比那个混球多的，至少这个赛季是这样。第四次被双飞轰回家，我无视了死神的嘲讽又冲了出去，迎面就是一只激素大猩猩。  
我默默退了回来。  
“你上场吧”我对死神说。  
“怎么了？你认输了？”  
“现在的局势有你在更有优势一些”  
“难得你会说好话”死神从板凳上站了起来，我赶紧坐了上去把他挤在一边，长时间的站立我这个老年人已经吃不消了，摸了摸酸疼的腰，我舒服的叹了口气。  
死神默默看着我，我能想象他面具下那张扭曲的脸上是什么表情。  
“别傻站着赶紧去”我一脚踹上了他的屁股把他踹了出去  
“莫里森！！！！”外面传来死神愤怒的吼声，带着被温斯顿电击的颤音。  
我满足的葛优瘫在了椅子上。  
  
那场比赛结束以后，我收到了很多的投诉，队友们说死神什么都不干，整场比赛都在辅助身边嘬着奶打盾。  
我高估了他。  
我想起他可是大名鼎鼎的狙位死神。  
心中有着自己一直在干的事情被发觉的小小紧张，但很快我就放心了。  
我可是长枪啊，就算在辅助位嘬着奶破盾也不会有人发现的。  
“嘿嘿”看着那个失落的混蛋，我面具下的脸露出了一个扭曲的笑。  
  
今天是赛季结束，我坐在板凳上，已经很久没人叫我出场了，那个混蛋坐在我身边抱着膀子抖脚。  
“你能不能别抖了”我皱眉头看他  
“哼！”他冷哼一声全身都抖了起来，我一言不发的打开手机录下了他仿佛癫痫的景象，死神扑过来抢我的手机。  
“76，换人了”麦克雷忽然走进了房间，脸肿的像个狒狒屁股。  
我心下一禀，场上不是有辣个男人就是有辣个女人。  
“呃，你们继续”麦克雷瞬间的关上了门。  
“你代替我上场吧”我对死神说  
“我又不傻”死神趁机拿走了我的手机，呵，天真，我刚才已经把视频群发了，想明天就会传播到各大社交网络上，一想到死神气急败坏，我连被辣个男人和辣个女人殴打的恐惧都减轻了。  
不过点击量估计没有他女装高。  
我脚步轻快的走出了重生室。  
妈的，辣个男人和辣个女人都在。  
老年人全身关节还没挨打就已经隐隐作痛。  
  
比赛结束，安吉拉往我的脸上敷冰块，莫伊拉和安娜商量着把在墙上被糊成二维码的源氏扣下来。  
我手痒扫了一下源氏变成的二维码。  
“I need healing”  
我就知道  
我默默关了手机。  
  
晚餐的时候死神问我为什么天使也参战了却没有被辣个男人打肿脸，我深深看了一眼天使旁边红着脸假装喝咖啡实则偷看的法拉摇了摇头。  
我一边摇头一边在死神手里塞了一杯红枣银耳菊花茶，然后满意的听见了法拉被烫到的惊叫。  
“年轻真好”  
我感叹。死神不明觉厉的拿着我塞给他的茶喝了一口，然后一瞬间喷了我一脸。  
我淡定的拿纸巾擦拭自己的面具。  
“你已经老到连茶都喝不了了？”  
“Die!”死神发出了气急败坏的声音。  
然后我们理所应当的扭打在了一起。  
靠，老子的头发。  
  
接下来的日子我们大多数还是在坐冷板凳的，偶尔托比昂这个老家伙会来串个门，哦，他最近被加强了，上场次数逐渐增多，我和死神非常看不惯这一点，还有他的宝贝女儿，干脆找理由将他拒之门外。  
  
“年轻真好啊”六十六号公路，他们把车推过了第一个点，我和死神干脆出来散步，依然是那个熟悉的夕阳，满地都是麦克雷的风滚草，似乎和年轻的时候没有什么不同。  
“你还记得你捡到那个崽子的事情吗？”我问死神。  
他可能本来是想损我几句的，也许是我的声音太过正经，也许是风景太过怀旧，他深吸一口气轻轻笑了笑。  
“当年那个小崽子也长大了，可惜是个白眼狼”  
“谁会感激你这种人”我翻白眼，死神给了我一拳。  
  
悬崖边上，我看到了久违的卢西奥。他看起来没有往日的活力，消沉的看着远处的峡谷。  
“他这是怎么了？”死神问我  
“第一二赛季的主辅助被一刀砍死，上不了场不说还被宋哈娜的青梅竹马威胁地位。”  
“最有威胁性的不是布利吉塔吗”  
我竟然没法反驳。  
  
“听说守望先锋又要来新人了。”我们沿着悬崖散步。  
“所以呢？你对八卦有兴趣？”我怼了怼死神。  
“没兴趣，不过你坐冷板凳的时间又要变多了。”  
“就好像你不坐一样。”  
“世界注定是年轻人的。”我看着远方。  
“我们也年轻过，我们将青春献给了世界，现在轮到他们了。”  
“莱因哈特可不服老。”死神对我的话嗤之以鼻。  
“莱因哈特可不像我们一样坐冷板凳，他总是有很大的贡献”  
“不朽的老骑士带领新一代改变这个世界，你不觉得和电影一样吗？”  
“你也是个不服老的老东西”  
“我们都是不服老的老东西，依然有自己想要完成的目标，不然我们为何再次举起枪”  
“只是为了自己的那点卑微信仰罢了”我轻笑  
老兵不死，也不会凋零  
在不服老这方面我们全都是混蛋。  
[br]  
路过了酒吧，队友们正在第三个点焦灼，比赛就快要结束了。  
“总觉得想起了以前的日子”我看着熟悉的破败街道  
“我去干脏活然后无人知晓？”死神又摆出了他标志性的耸肩  
“无人知晓？呵，你野心可大着呢，明明是我去收拾你的烂摊子”  
“我从未对我做过的任何一件事后悔。”死神低声说  
“我也从没后悔过。”我叹了一口气。  
“我们的选择，还有我们曾经的时光。”  
死神静静看着我，阳光正好，我们被笼罩在桥边的阴影中。  
谁都没说说话，却慢慢靠近，最后隔着面具给予对方一个吻。  
我知道到此为止了。  
  
“这不过是个短暂的童话”我举起了脉冲步枪。  
“我们也不可能释怀，不可能原谅，我会把守望先锋的残党一个个屠杀殆尽，包括你这个老不死。”死神把他的霰弹枪对准了我的脑袋。  
在他开枪之前，我一脚把他从悬崖上踹了下去，整个66号公路回荡着死神的惨叫。  
“去你大爷的你个混账老秃驴！！！！”  
我堵住耳朵面具下勾起一个嘲讽的笑容。  
他一枪爆头我就死了，我打他一枪血条都不见得往下掉，以为我是傻子吗？  
哼着小曲，扛着枪往出声点走，身后传来了胜利的声音。  
年轻真好，我想。  
后来的日子基本一样，千篇一律的冷板凳，千篇一律的对盾突突，千篇一律的被辣个男人把脸打成猪头。  
下个赛季也许会有点寂寞吧，我对坐在旁边的死对头死神竖了个中指，死神站起来去抓我稀疏的白发。  
“你他娘的别碰我头发！”我用枪托打他的脸。  
“你他妈头顶上的这玩意根本不叫头发，老秃子！你根本没有头发！”  
头发是我的底线。  
我用榴弹炸了他的脑袋。  
世界清静了  
“反正他还会再次站起来的”  
这么想着我葛优瘫在了凳子上继续等待着队友的呼唤。  
我是士兵76  
今天也在拯救世界的道路上努力奋斗着。


End file.
